


I Have This Thirst for Blood

by MadCatPuttyTat



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, Eye Sex, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hate Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightshade, Poison, Porn, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence, Witchy Plants, Work In Progress, Yarrow - Freeform, blood sucking, edgar has a crush on jonathan, progeny, red eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatPuttyTat/pseuds/MadCatPuttyTat
Summary: “That’s what I love about newborns,” McCullum said, the voice getting closer. Jonathan tried to focus on his face, but found he didn’t know which one of the three McCullum’s to look at. “They never know about Nightshade.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here! I was getting a little sad that there's so little under the Vampyr tag. Let me know if you see any mistakes! :)

Their eyes locked together and suddenly the world was spinning. This, this was the person Jonathan had been waiting for. The man standing mere inches from Jonathan’s own body was tall and stocky, all passion and indelicacy. He was perfect.

 _Leech_ , the man called Jonathan, a rather broad term for all sorts of blood-sucking individuals. Jonathan liked to think he was much more than an insignificant leech, but the heated look McCullum was throwing his way suggested he thought otherwise. Jonathan shivered under the scrutiny, his crimson eyes locked with electric blue ones. The vampire knew the hunter knew how many lives he had taken, or at least a good estimate, and it was quite a few of them so far.

“I just had my carpet cleaned!” Edgar whined, his voice barely registering in Jonathan’s brain. McCullum broke the spell by looking back at Edgar, but Jonathan’s eyes never left that sculpted, angular face. The man brushed past Jonathan, scowling where their clothing lightly touched, then left Edgar’s office.

When Jonathan turned to follow the retreating figure, Edgar called out, “Jonathan, don’t you _dare_!”

The vampire turned to face the silly doctor, utterly bewildered. He scanned the doctor’s face, not a trace of fear or regret present. Fascinating.

“Shut the door, please,” Edgar motioned, promptly standing in front of his desk. Jonathan did as he asked, then made his way to stand in front of Edgar.

“I know a vampire’s feedings should be left a personal matter, but this has gone too far, Jonathan! I cannot allow you to murder the leader of the Guard of Priwen, no matter how much you’d like to do it,” Edgar said honestly.

“And who’s going to stop me?” Jonathan inquired dangerously. “You?” Jonathan stepped closer to the doctor, taking note of a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. His heart was steady but his hands were trembling.

“If I have to,” Edgar chewed at his bottom lip. “But I’d rather not harm you, Jonathan. Please, just _try_ to control your cravings, just this once?”

Jonathan pretended to think for a moment. “I think I might _try_ … Only if you offer me your throat.” The vampire delighted in seeing the shock cross the doctor’s face. “I won’t kill you, Edgar. Unless you want me to, of course.”

Edgar stumbled over many incoherent words as his face flushed darkly, as Jonathan predicted. The man was infatuated with vampires, and with Jonathan in particular. The vampire smirked threateningly and left Edgar alone in his office. If Jonathan was being honest with himself, Edgar’s blood put him off. It smelled… _off_. Jonathan scoffed at himself for not being able to put words to his senses.

McCullum’s blood, however… Being so close to the hunter had Jonathan thinking it was his birthday. He could imagine it so clearly. The amount of strength it would take to subdue the hunter… Jonathan’s insides were reduced to goo.

The vampire caught the slight scent of McCullum and followed it. Down the stairs of the hospital, out the front gates, down the streets full of dead bodies and pestilence and god knows what else, past abandoned flats, past alleywa-

An arrow flew down the alleyway, lodging itself deep into Jonathan’s shoulder. Jonathan chortled, pulling the arrow out easily, reveling at how easily his body healed itself because of how much he gorged himself on human blood.

“Oh, McCullum. That was a _fantastic_ shot. You know, with your reputation, you’d think you could do better… than…” Jonathan’s vision blurred heavily, his legs wobbling as his world turned sideways.

“That’s what I love about newborns,” McCullum said, the voice getting closer. Jonathan tried to focus on his face, but found he didn’t know which one of the three McCullum’s to look at. “They never know about Nightshade.”

“Nigh…?” Jonathan started to ask, then toppled over. His world went black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly but surely, Jonathan awoke. Sunlight peered through tiny cracks of the boarded up windows, individual dust particles swirling in the air idly. The vampire’s red eyes scanned the room quickly, noticing immediately his hands were tied behind his back which were also tied to a short rope connected to a bedpost. He tested the strength of the bonds -- they were strong, laced with some type of freshly picked roots. Jonathan wished he could see what it was so he could figure out how to beat it. The door to the bedroom creaked open and a familiar face peered around it.

“Ahhh, it’s awake!” McCullum called out loudly. There were loud footsteps approaching the room behind the hunter. Two, maybe three Guardsmen besides McCullum? Jonathan glared up at the man.

“Release me at once, McCullum,” Jonathan growled, baring his fangs slightly.

“I’m terrified.” McCullum said sarcastically, approaching Jonathan without a second thought. “In case you were wondering, your wrists have been bound with yarrow. It comes in handy when we want to interrogate otherwise… _strong_ leeches, as I’m sure you think you are,” McCullum jeered, turning to chuckle with his men. “You must think you’re pretty tough, killing all those innocent people. Your kind just _looooove_ to prey on the weak.”

“What can I say? I kill humans who prey on other humans,” Jonathan said through his teeth. “I don’t kill everyone I see… However _you_ seem to love murdering vampires regardless of how many people they’ve killed or not!”

“Really? Can you really murder something that’s already dead?” McCullum laughed with his men once more. He bent down to look at Jonathan at eye-level. “Your kind are an abomination that needs to be put down like a sick dog.”

“Then put me down, _Geoffrey_ ,” Jonathan’s voice went sultry. McCullum smirked and grabbed Jonathan’s chin harshly, pulling Jonathan’s face closer to his.

“You can count on it,” he breathed into the vampire’s face before letting go of Jonathan’s chin. Suddenly his foot rose off the ground with a snake-like strike and Jonathan was being kicked in the stomach. Hard. Then punched in the face. Ouch.

The vampire doubled over, not making a sound. Pain lit up his brain like a Christmas tree. After a moment, Jonathan looked back up to McCullum and flashed him a suggestive smile. The human’s heart was pounding and his blood smelled absolutely incredible. Out of all the humans he’d encountered since being reborn, the hunter’s blood smelled the finest.

McCullum and his men then left the room, leaving Jonathan to plan an escape. The vampire was still dosed up with nightshade, so he would not be able to get to his full strength with it in his system. If he wasn’t at full strength, he couldn’t go against McCullum. The human proved to be unbelievably strong. His men, however, would be easily removed from the picture. Jonathan didn’t want to upset McCullum even more than he already had, so he planned to only incapacitate his men.

Jonathan struggled against his bonds for hours. His wrists were raw and bloody, not healing due to the yarrow pressed intimately against the wounds. The bed was bolted to the ground, so he couldn’t simply lift the bedpost to get out. The rope was thick and unyielding, unforgiving and frayed. He could break his thumb to weasel his hand through the rope, but he would be at an even greater disadvantage then he was already.

A few more hours of hopeless struggle trickled by, a small pool of blood below his bleeding wrists. He was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to be in his bed at the hospital, sleeping soundly.

McCullum was in the room. Jonathan didn’t know for how long, but there he was. Just staring at the doctor with the same stare Jonathan assumed he gave all the other _leeches_.

“Come to gloat?” Jonathan spat out weakly.

“Yes,” McCullum said pridefully. “You were surprisingly easy to catch. I enjoy watching your pain.”

Jonathan scoffed, “You’re going to kill me?”

“Shouldn't I?” McCullum asked, mocking Jonathan. “You’ve only killed bad people, so I guess that makes it alright…” He laughed.

Jonathan scowled at the hunter. He would have McCullum on his knees in due time. Jonathan leaned forward too much and he winced at his reopened wounds. McCullum stepped around Jonathan to peer at his bound wrists.

“Yshhh, that looks painful,” the hunter mocked. He reached down and scooped up a dollop of the vampire’s blood. He examined it closely, rubbing it around on his fingers. Jonathan’s mouth went dry, his eyes exploding. Without a second thought, McCullum pressed his blood-covered fingers to Jonathan’s mouth, spreading the crimson all over his lips. Jonathan’s tongue met McCullum’s fingers, licking at them gently.

McCullum then pressed a single finger into Jonathan’s pliant mouth and nicked his finger on a sharp fang. The hunter gingerly ran that finger along Jonathan’s fang as tiny droplets of his own blood fell into the vampire’s greedy opening. Jonathan then closed his mouth and started to suck the hunter’s finger sensually, his eyes shut. Jonathan noticed that his pants were tight, but couldn’t care less. McCullum allowed his finger to be sucked off for a few more seconds before he pulled away, almost regretfully.

He bent down and reached around Jonathan in a mock-embrace to get to the restraints on the vampire’s wrists. If Jonathan so desired -- which he did, but just _couldn’t_ \-- he could plunge his fangs into the hunter’s throat relentlessly. But McCullum wasn’t a bad man, no matter how Jonathan looked at it. Killing McCullum would put an endless amount of guilt onto the doctor, and it would solve nothing. He was still tied up, and the hunter’s men would surely avenge him.

McCullum laughed gently into Jonathan’s ear and cut the vampire’s ties, then stood back up. The hunter watched as Jonathan cradled his wrists, and even _he_ had to admit those wounds looked right nasty.

“Go back to the hospital, Vampire. I’ll be seeing you again.” McCullum’s eyes twinkled with unbridled malice.

“I look forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's explicit for a reason! ;)

As a newborn made from old blood, Jonathan could easily wipe out a pack of McCullum’s men, even when he was severely injured. He didn’t kill any of the fresh recruits, but they would have nasty headaches when they woke up. He loomed over their unconscious bodies, contemplating. On one hand, he could drink a little from each of them, then he could do the rest of his healing on his own. On the other hand, McCullum might know it was him that fed on his men and might barge into his room while he was sleeping, cutting off his head.

Rats were a despicable alternative.

Ignoring his better judgement, he leaned over a young recruit, pulling back his collar. A steady heartbeat pulsed through unmarred skin, blood waiting to be reaped. Jonathan’s mouth watered at the sight. Without remorse, he plunged his fangs deeply into the jugular, positively melting as hot blood flowed into his mouth. Jonathan stopped himself after a minute, leaning back onto his heels.

He searched the recruit’s pockets, extracting a sizable gauze roll. Nearly everyone had emergency supplies on them, for how common it was to come across injury. Gently, he patched up the kid’s neck so he wouldn’t bleed out. Next, he found a hideout nearby and dragged the recruits through the doors. He didn’t need their blood on his hands if they died from a Skal attack.

Feeling rejuvenated, Jonathan finished the journey to Pembroke. The wounds on his wrists were healing slowly, but they were healing. He undressed sluggishly, sleep tugging at his eyelids.

\--------------------------------

Jonathan wasn’t alone. He sensed the presence long before he opened his eyes. He discreetly sniffed the air… Edgar.

Goddamn Edgar.

“Who said you could come in?” Jonathan asked bitterly, blinking his eyes open.

“Your inactivity here has been noticed,” Edgar began. “Dr. Strickland informed me of your absence… I reckon you have some explaining to do.”

“What are you going on about?” Jonathan sat up irritably, the covers falling from his naked torso. “It’s way too early for this nonsense.”

Edgar fumbled over his next words trying, and failing, to hide his flushed face. “G-Geoffrey McCullum has informed me of your transgressions and wishes me to ban your presence from the hospital.”

“Oh please, Edgar. He’s the one who tied me up before asking me for permission,” Jonathan said, his voice lowering into a sensual tone. “He even molested my fangs.”

“P-pardon?!” Edgar squeaked out, undoubtedly surprised. 

“I’m sure he’s referring to when I drank his men’s blood last night… _Oh_ , don’t look at me like that, Edgar. I didn’t kill anyone this time! Geoffrey is just being melodramatic.”

“ _Jonathan!_ I do not need the Guard of Priwen on my doorstep! I told you to try and control your cravings!” Edgar fumed.

“Geoffrey was the one who injured me! I’m not about to feast on rats, if that’s what you’re asking of me. I’ll admit, I did go after him, but I didn’t drink a single drop-. Well. I drank a _few_ drops of his blood, but that’s all.” Jonathan stretched out like a cat, then stood. “Now where are my trousers…”

Edgar sighed audibly. “Jonathan, he’s here.”

“Who?” Jonathan looked up at the doctor. His face was contorted up in several emotions, but Jonathan figured some of those emotions were due to the fact Jonathan was still in his just his pants.

“ _Geoffrey McCullum_ , Jonathan…” Edgar held the bridge of his nose. 

“Here?” Jonathan perked up. “Where?”

Before Edgar could speak again, said hunter burst through Jonathan’s door like he owned the place. McCullum’s eyes widened comically at the sight of a near-naked vampire, then he quickly tried to resume his normal scowl.

“I tried telling you,” Edgar muttered under his breath at the same time McCullum said, “Put some clothes on, leech.”

Jonathan licked his lips and smiled wryly at the hunter. Putting a hand on his hip, he asked, “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Yes. Your kind always do,” McCullum said dully. Jonathan faked a pout, slowly pulling his trousers on. He had discarded his shirt over a chair by McCullum, so he fast jumped to the chair. McCullum nearly keeled over in result. Jonathan chuckled to himself, buttoning his shirt, taking an eyeful of the burly hunter.

“What is it you want, Geoffrey?” Jonathan asked, sitting on the chair.

“You know full well why I’m here,” he growled, hand over his sword.

“I didn’t kill anyone! Honestly, I don’t know why you’re so upset right now.” Jonathan examined his cuticles.

“God, you are a thorn in my side,” McCullum said lightly. “You didn’t kill them, but every one of them was bitten by you. I had to explain to them over and over again that a bite doesn’t turn them into a leech, but they were convinced it did!”

“Geoffrey,” Jonathan said breezily. “This all could have been avoided if you’d let me suck you off.”

The room was dead silent.

Edgar cleared his throat, hardly breaking the tension. His face was red, as were McCullum’s ears. “I’ll leave you two to sort this all out,” Edgar announced, almost running to flee from the room. 

“You know what I meant,” Jonathan said, waving a hand at McCullum dismissively.

“Ay.” McCullum’s voice sounded gravelly. “I might forgive your most recent crime… If you _do_ relieve some of my tension about the situation.”

Jonathan laughed easily. “My god, are you actually asking me to do what I think you’re asking?” The vampire received a steely stare in return. “Alright then.”

Jonathan fell to his knees before the hunter, craning his neck to look into his eyes. There was no tenderness in those hardened eyes. Jonathan looked at the sight before him, immediately undoing the other man’s buckle. He pulled the trousers down, leaving McCullum’s pants on just so he could mouth at the outline of his straining erection.

Once he pulled the hunter’s pants down, his sizeable cock bounced free. Jonathan was met with an eyeful of human flesh, the scent invigorating him. Without hesitation, Jonathan sucked on the soft tip of McCullum’s cock, wrenching a gentle groan from the man. Jonathan inched McCullum’s length down his throat to the hilt, relishing in the fact that he had no gag reflex. 

McCullum made a guttural sound deep in his throat, threading his hands through Jonathan’s hair. He began to thrust deeply into Jonathan’s willing and pliant throat mercilessly. Jonathan moaned around the flesh in his mouth, almost high on McCullum’s aroused scent. The vibrations in his throat made McCullum thrust harder, his head falling back as he lost himself to the pleasure.

“ _Reid_ ,” the hunter moaned brokenly as Jonathan tried to keep sucking the man off through his animalistic force. His hips stuttered _once, twice, three_ times before stopping and hot liquid slipped down Jonathan’s throat. McCullum held the vampire’s head on him until he gulped all of it down. Jonathan was more than happy to oblige, sucking the human off through his intense orgasm.

McCullum groaned contentedly, watching Jonathan through half-lidded eyes as the vampire helped the hunter back into his pants. The doctor pressed a sloppy kiss to the hunter’s stomach before pulling McCullum’s trousers back up his thighs. 

“I’m still going to kill you, Reid,” McCullum said, a little breathless.

“Naturally,” Jonathan smiled genuinely, standing back up. The hunter was looking at him intensely. “I’ll see you around, Geoffrey.”

The hunter’s posture seemed a little more loosened up, Jonathan noticed while watching McCullum leave his room. The doctor’s hands curled and uncurled, willing his unbridled thirst to dissipate. Jonathan had only gotten a small taste of McCullum’s blood the other night, yet it remained the best he’d ever tasted. Jonathan didn’t know if he’d have the strength to resist the power of McCullum’s blood the next time they met. One thing remained certain -- Geoffrey McCullum was the one.


End file.
